Many marksmen, including game hunters, competitive and non-competitive sportsmen, military personnel, law enforcement officers, as well as ranchers needing to protect livestock from predators, use firearms or bows and arrows. At some point in their training, most firearm operators and hunting archers use firearm targets to improve and practice their marksmanship skills. Target shooting may help marksmen measure and track their shooting accuracy. For example, the distance between the intended impact point and the actual impact point can be measured and recorded to monitor improvement in target shooting accuracy. Accordingly, targets and target assemblies are important tools in teaching, practicing, and improving marksman-related skills.